Loud y la bestia
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Una versión de la bella y la bestia con personajes de Loud House bajo mi propia interpretación
1. Chapter 1

Loud y la bestia.

La Francia antigua. Un bello pueblo pequeño donde las aves cantaban y la gente vivía tranquila, una vida rutinaria pero buena.

La tranquilidad llevaba el precio de falta de cultura puesto que no muchos leían o apreciaban el arte, preferían quedarse con el conocimiento que tienen en lugar e busca más… pero no todos eran así.

Esa chica rubia, entrando en su adultez y con vestido azul era alguien diferente a los demás del pueblo.

La veían siempre escribiendo cartas a gente lejana o leyendo de vez en cuando

Sin duda no era como sus demás compañeras que compartían edad. Ella era independiente.

Un jovencito entrando en su adolescencia, usando un traje café, corbatin naranja y de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve se acerca a la puerta de esa chica, cargando un bolso con cartas y una canasta con envases de leche.

Toca o puerta con toda la educación posible para ser recibido por esa joven doncella.

-Lincfou, literalmente es bueno verte. Mi padre sigue peor y necesita sus medicinas ¿Trajiste la leche? -Preguntó preocupada y son siquiera dirigirle la mirada así repartidor.

-Descuida Lori, traje tu leche , algunas cartas que me pediste y me las arregle para traer algunas hierbas medicinales…. No me digas Lincfou, sabes que me llamó Lincoln -Respondió con un tono muy comprensivo.

¿Cómo no serlo? Él se crio sin padre y su única figura paterna era el héroe del pueblo a quien proclamaban como el gran Hugh.

Puede entender la tristeza de la mujer por estar perdiendo a su padre, por eso la ayudaba siempre que podía. En cambio ella a pesar de a veces mostrará apática le demostraba cariño también, como si fuera una hermana mayor.

-Literalmente eres el mejor -Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como muestra de gratitud dulce y desinteresado niño, preocupándose y cuidándome.

-Basta. No es para tanto -Dijo con rigor en sus mejillas tendría que ser el único si tan solo le dijeras que si.

-Lincfou. Ya te lo dije, el gran Hugh será un héroe y todo pero no lo veo con esos ojos, no con los ojos con los que se ve a si mismo. Quisiera a alguien mas desinteresado y altruista, pero gracias por preocuparte -Le dio otro beso y cerró su puerta.

Lincoln esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante ese gesto y se retira, todavía tenía que cumplir más entregas.

Mientras tanto un hombre con ropas rojas, cabello castaño e imponente sonrisa parecía enamorado de algo den el bazar del pueblo.

-Déjame decirte que eres lo más perfecto de este mundo. No hay nada que se te compare, tu impotencia y astucia son insuperables -Decía de manera orgullosa.

-Gran Hugh -Grito Lincoln sacándole de su trance.

Hugh sólo se sobresalta por eso.

-¿De nuevo adaptándose frente a un espejo gran Hugh?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? -Preguntó con evidente ego en su boca un hombre como yo es imposible no admirarse. Sólo mira esto -Se desabrocho la camisa mostrando unos pectorales perfectos.

Lincoln suspira un poco al ver ese cuerpo imponente. Puede admirar un ser así.

-Tiene razón gran Hugh. Usted merece admiración por todo. Una pena que Lori no se dé cuenta, quizá no es la indicada para usted.

-Gracias, aunque yo te envidio que puedas admirarme de cuerpo completo. A veces quisiera poder tener frente a mi a alguien tan imponente pero luego recuerdo que yo soy lo más imponente –Se peinó con delicadeza su espectacular cabello.

-Por cierto, la temporada de caza va a comenzar pronto ¿Necesita un asistente? Yo puedo ser su hombre –Se ofreció con entusiasmo, trabajar con el héroe del pueblo sería un gran honor para Lincoln.

-Con gusto acepto que me des sequito y admires. Sería hacerte un gran favor que te vea conmigo mi fiel ayudante.  
Por lo de esa bella doncella no te preocupes, planeo sorprenderla con un gran festín, será en el momento menos esperado.

-Gran idea como siempre gran Hugh –Aplaudió con ganas.

-Todas lo son Lincoln, todas.

Así el héroe con gran ego y su fiel asistente siguieron su camino a la taberna local, donde los hombres del pueblo se reunían a conversar y planear estrategias de cacería o futuros eventos deportivos.  
Las mujeres que asistían servían como camareras o doncellas que se ofrecían a los varones que lograban la mayor casería. Casi siempre eran conquistas para el gran Hugh.  
A veces era tan amable que a las que no quería se las presentaba a Lincoln.

En la casa de Lori ella mezclaba medicinas con la leche de su padre. Un hombre si bien no tan viejo, la edad se le notaba por su casi calva cabeza y condición, padecía de una ligera demencia que le hacía hablar solo. Los medicamentos lo ayudaban a mantenerse calmado.

-Padre es hora de tu cena –Le dio unos panes con puré y un vaso de leche.

-¿Lori? Qué bueno que eres tú. Por un momento pensé que era ese monstruo del palacio en los bosques –Comento asustado.

-Padre sabes que esa bestia que tanto comentas no te seguiría hasta acá. Ahora come por favor –Le suplica mientras revuelve los panes con el puré.

Su padre le asiente y come tranquilamente.

Lori toma un libro y lo lee en lo que su padre come.

En esa noche el señor se encontraba despierto mientras su hija dormía en la silla a su lado.  
Realmente se sentía bendecido por tener a una hija tan bella e inteligente como ella. Le parecía triste ver a las jovencitas de su edad en la taberna, perdiendo el tiempo y volviéndose sumisas ante una opinión masculina, su hija era mucho mejor que ellas y eso lo alegraba.

Se escucharon algunos picoteos en la ventana, así fue como un cuervo le llamo la atención al señor haciendo que salga afuera para seguirlo.

Lori no se dio cuenta de eso, estaba perdida en sus propios sueños.

Lincoln iba pasando en dirección a su casa. Con una buena actitud ya que Hugh le presento a una linda chica llamada Reenee y tuvo suerte. Una linda acompañante y un gran ídolo, muy buena noche para el fiel asistente.  
Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida al ver la puerta de los Loud abierta, supuso que al señor Lynn se le olvido cerrarla.  
Entro y vio como la rubia se abrazaba por el frio, estaba ella sola y con una mueca de disgusto.  
Le dio su abrigo para taparla y un beso en la mejilla para calmarla.

Lori sonrió por eso y de alguna manera se sintió más cómoda al dormir.

-Buenas noches hermana de cariño. Mañana el gran Hugh te dará una sorpresa especial –Le susurro y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

En los bosques el señor Lynn se encontraba vagando siguiendo a ese cuervo, quizá lo lleve a algún lugar interesante, aunque no se percataba de la distancia que caminaba.

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido en los alrededores alejando al cuervo y sacando al señor Lynn de su distracción, se dio cuenta que estaba en los fríos bosques del pueblo.

-¡Oh no! El cuervo era una trampa. La bestia está cerca –Se dijo asustado.

-¿Qué haces en miss dominios? ¿Has venido a robar mi rosa? –Pregunto una voz joven pero amenazante.

El frio de la temporada no es nada comparado con la que recorre su cuerpo por el miedo. Podría jurar que de un golpe lo podrían romper por tan congelado que esta.

Frente a él una bestia de extenso cabello marrón que cubre todo su cuerpo aparece, de su cabeza resaltaban cuernos negros y su ropa era un traje de gala verde con varias rasgaduras.

-Por favor se lo suplico. Tengo una hija –Pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Debió pensar eso antes de venir a este bosque. No puedo dejarlo ir, lo lamento pero será mi prisionero –Se abalanzó sobre Lynn y lo cargo.

Las garras rascaron parte de la camisa de Lynn, dejando la tela en el suelo cubierto por nieve.

Nota 1 Eh aquí el inicio de mi versión personal de la bella y la bestia pero con personajes de Loud house. Cabe aclarar que no es un crossover ya que son ellos representando a los personajes y no conociéndolos.

Nota 2 En lo personal decidí escribir esto porque me gustan ambas cosas y me dije.  
¿Por qué no? Quizá alguien se divierta con esto.  
Una historia sencilla para divertirse un rato.

Dicho esto yo Soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio. 


	2. El viejo castillo

Capítulo 2 El castillo abandonado.

Lori despertaba tranquilamente de su sueño, sintió la manta encima de ella sin recordar habérsela puesto. Supuso que fue su padre quien…. Antes de terminar sus pensamientos sus ojos se abrieron por puro miedo, su padre no estaba en su silla durmiendo. Era una casa de solo un piso y solo tres habitaciones sin puertas, era obvio que su padre se había marchado.

Salió corriendo afuera de su residencia, abriendo con brusquedad la puerta derribando a Lincoln quien pasaba a entregar la leche como siempre.

Atónito por ver a Lori correr con desesperación decidió seguirla.

Hugh también pasaba plácidamente tarareando pero notar a Lori tan consternada lo saco de sus propios pensamientos. Quizá esa consternación es porque se dio cuenta que a su edad no tener pareja es malo. Era su oportunidad.

Lori entro de inmediato a la taberna local buscando a su padre, era muy temprano para que la gente beba pero el lugar servía buenos desayunos por lo que su padre iba de vez en cuando ahí.

Tampoco hubo suerte en la taberna, ni con los vecinos. Solo se le ocurrió que su padre podría haberse adentrado al bosque.

-Lori –Hugh llamo su atención rubia me alegra verte, he querido preguntarte algo desde que te vi desarrollarte.

Lori solo lo ignoró mientras veía el bosque preocupada.

-Ya que yo soy el hombre más admirado del pueblo tendría lógica estar con la que yo considero la mujer más bella del pueblo, concederte el honor de que seas mi esposa –Sugirió con ego en su voz.

Lori solo lo miro de reojo -¿Cómo un ego tan grande puede caber en una persona? Literalmente no tengo tiempo para esto –Pensó poniendo una expresión de estrés.

-Incluso quizá pueda tener algo de consideración y dejar a tu padre vivir con nosotros… Siempre y cuando no salga de la casa.

Lincoln se acercó a la escena con rapidez con una sonrisa, finalmente Lori estaba hablando con el gran Hugh, que bueno que escucho su consejo.

-Entonces mientras tu cocinas para mi te haría el honor de que pudieras escuchar mis hazañas en las batallas y cacerías de las que formo parte.

-¿Sabes gran Hugh? –Hablo con un tono de alegría que se notaba forzado a millas de distancia podría ser capaz de casarme contigo porque no te merezco, es decir ¿Quién sería capaz de posarse a un lado del gran Hugh, quitándole parte de la atención que tanto merece? –Eso último lo pregunto con sarcasmo pero de seguro el ególatra solo escuchara lo que quiere.

-Tienes razón Lori, acapararías parte de la atención. Pero como todo buen hombre debo hacer sacrificios –Responde con una gran sonrisa creo que tendríamos que deshacernos del lastre de tu padre.

Lori abrió los ojos con furia, Lincoln por su parte trago saliva por lo que el gran Hugh dijo. Un hombre tan admirable no debería haber cometido un error tan enorme como ese.

Hugh siente una enorme bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, la suficiente como para que de media vuelta por el impacto y vea al pueblo siendo espectador de esa escena.

-¡Lori! El gran Hugh solo quiere lo mejor para ti, no creo que una bofeta… -Lincoln se calló por ver la mirada molesta de Lori.

Ella no le dirigió la mirada al chico, sino que se concentraba en Hugh quien apenas volteaba de nuevo.

-¡Escúchame campeón de pacotilla! Mi padre no es un lastre. Si quisieras casarte conmigo déjame decirte que esta no solo es la peor propuesta de todas, también me has dado demasiadas razones para decirte que no –Los gritos eran tan fuertes que hacían que Hugh se tapara las orejas por el dolor mi padre desapareció y no tengo tiempo para que me molestes. Si me disculpas lo iré a buscar, ahora quítate –Lo toma del hombro y empuja al lodo, ensuciando su traje frente al pueblo.

¿Humillación? Ese no era ni de cerca el sentimiento que tenía Hugh al sentir esas miradas de fanáticos a sus alrededores viendo como una mujer lo rechaza. Estaba furioso. 

Lincoln vio a ambos lados pensando en a quien apoyar. Por un lado estaba esa chica amable que se encontraba en una situación de frustración y por otro su ídolo y modelo a seguir. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo decidió apoyar a Hugh.

-Gran Hugh, no se moleste. Ella es una mujer, no sabía lo que hacía.

Hugh solo lo aparta y se retira molesto. Decide cazar hasta el anochecer para relajarse.

Lincoln solo lo vio con pena, su ídolo humillado es algo que destroza a uno.

Lori corrió por los bosques, buscando indicios de su padre. Entre más se adentraba podía notar un crecimiento en la cantidad de cuervos que la seguían, eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Los minutos se sintieron como horas pero después de una ardua búsqueda logro identificar un pequeño claro con un trozo de las ropas de su padre.

-No puede ser –Empezó a llorar al ver las prendas de su padre , si no hay cuerpo entonces debe seguir vivo -Observo al frente suyo un rastro de nieve y rasgaduras, alguien debió cortar esos árboles.

Las horas pasaron, el solo ya estaba en su máximo apogeo, en esas horas noto que entro a una zona llena de nieve.

-Literalmente estamos en verano ¿Por qué hay nieve en la zona? –Se preguntó mientras sobaba su cuerpo para darse calor -¿Un castillo? –Ve una enorme estructura gris frente a ella.

Entro por mero instinto, es posible que su padre haya entrado para refugiarse.

¿Hace cuantos años que la estructura estaba ahí? El interior sorprendentemente se notaba bien cuidado, ningún mueble roto o señal de saqueo. Hasta las armaduras se notaban lustrosas.

-Esto literalmente podría ser un buen hogar si es que nadie lo habita.  
-Mira Lisa ¡Una dama! Es como que maravilloso –Susurró una voz que espiaba a Lori a lo lejos.

-No te ilusiones Leni, las propiedades de que no salga corriendo aterrada por el aspecto del amo Santiago son casi nulas –Responde una voz que expulsaba algunas gotas de aceite –.Quizá sea la hija del hombre que trajo aquí nuestro amo.

Lori recorría las profundidades de ese castillo hasta llegar al salón principal, donde se hallaba una enorme pista de baile, podía imaginarse a sí misma bailando con el niño que considera su hermanito menor, a veces Lincoln o como ella lo llamaba "Lincfou" bailaba con ella y su padre por mera diversión, la pasaban bien juntos.

Con los años apreciaba más a Lincfou y despreciaba más a Hugh por usarlo como simple asistente, un niño tan gentil no debería juntarse con un zoquete narcisista.

Se escucharon fuertes rugidos detrás de ella, sintió un escalofrió y volteo para ver una enorme y peluda bestia con aspecto aterrador.

Lori traga saliva por el miedo y empieza a correr, la bestia salto hacia el pasillo al que ella se dirigía.

-Lo lamento, siempre he odiado secuestrar personas –Se disculpa con tristeza y toma a Lori.

Y ahí estaba ella, siendo arrastrada a un destino desconocido. Con el miedo de no solo jamás volver a ver a su padre sino que también preocupación por el jovencito que dejara solo creciendo solo con un ególatra.

Sin notas esta vez, mas bien una disculpa por la corta duración de este capítulo.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto. 


	3. Los objetos

Capítulo 3 Los objetos

Dentro de una celda Lori se encuentra recostada llena de nervios por lo que sucedió, su padre fue puesto en una celda en otra ala del castillo ¿Realmente hay necesidad de que haya tantas celdas? Se pueden contar al menos unas cinco en su ala.

-Literalmente esto es una pesadilla ¿Qué era esa cosa? –Se pregunta con un suspiro.

-Eso no era una cosa, era el amo Bobby –Dice una voz dulce.

Lori voltea a todos lados pero lo único que ve es un candelabro apagado y un reloj cuadrado de cuatro patas.

-Es literalmente demasiado pronto como para tener alucinaciones, estoy segura de que escuche a alguien –Trata de ver si alguien llego y se mantiene oculto pero el lugar es muy pequeño como para ocultarse, a menos que sea en una celda.

-Tienes razón, escuchaste a alguien –Dice de nuevo esa voz.

Lori voltea, esas palabras se pronunciaron a centímetros de ella, pero sigue sin haber nadie.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Pregunta asustada.

-Fui yo –El candelabro voltea revelando una pequeña figura dorada y juvenil, la vela esta derretida de tal manera que parece cabello largo y las otras dos velas parecen estar extendidas como si fueran sus brazos.

Lori queda en shock por ver esa imagen pero escucha otra voz un poco más infantil y ve que el reloj también esta volteando.

Ese reloj esta tallado de tal manera que la madera parece cabello castaño pero corto, tiene algo similar a lentes grandes y gruesos y es algo pequeño en su estatura.

-Literalmente me volví loca –Dice asustada.

-No, aunque en estos casos la suposición es válida ya que somos objetos inanimados con vida y características humanas. Tengo la hipótesis de que estas a punto de desmayarte, orinarte o solo gritar –Esa reloj se acomoda sus lentes mientras ve la mirada de Lori.

-Yo soy Leni y ella es Lisa –Dice la candelabro.

-Yo soy…. –No puede completar la frase por el asombro.

-Descuida conocemos tu identidad, tu padre lo grito cuando fue traido aquí. Él está bien –Lisa mueve un trozo suyo que asemeja a un brazo y le da una palmada para que se calme.

Su padre. Al escuchar sobre él recobra la compostura y corre hacia la reja para tratar de abrirla. Hace un gran esfuerzo pero al final no logra nada más que hacer un escándalo ¿Qué habrá sido de su padre? De seguro y esa bestia ya lo devoró.

Pude sentir sus lágrimas cayendo mientras se da cuenta de que ahora se encuentra sola en el mundo. Solo le queda un amigo y es un joven de apenas trece y para colmo es posible que se olvide de ella por ser tan joven y ser capaz de seguir adelante con su vida. Va a extrañar a ese chico tan atento pero ahora debe resignarse a vivir sola el resto de sus días.

Lisa y Leni se miran entre si y después le dedican una mirada triste a Lori debido a que pueden sentir su dolor.

-Lori si te sirve de consuelo sabemos que tu padre no ha sido herido, solo está en otra planta del castillo –Dice Lisa tratando de calmarla.

-Si quieres podemos llevarte a él, la cerradura es fácil de abrir –Leni se acerca al candado, mete un poco de cera y lo abre.

De inmediato Lori sale corriendo de la celda para buscar a su padre dejando solas a sus rescatistas.

-¿Crees que sea la indicada Lisa? –Pregunta Leni inocentemente.

-Ojala lo sea compañero, porque si en unas semanas no se agradan seré siempre un reloj y odio cuando –Su cara marca las doce y un pájaro sale de su boca graznando.

-Lisa deberías alimentar a ese pájaro, cada doce horas sala a pedir comida –Comenta Leni preocupada.

-Solo vamos a vigilar a nuestra invitada antes de que encuentre por error el tesoro de Bobby –Lisa camina irritada por ese inútil pájaro.

Lori logra salir del calabozo pero las escaleras agotaron su energía al ser varias, ahora se encuentra en un pasillo con armaduras de decoración. Algunas pinturas genéricas y una gran alfombra roja.

-A este tipo le falta mucho estilo .Comenta algo desanimada por la mala decoración.

-Lo sé, le dije al amo Bobby que debería redecorar para que el castillo luzca más vivo –Leni grita desde el fondo.

Lori la ignora y sigue por su camino. Ahora debe concentrarse en su padre, pasa por un ropero pero no nota que dos ojos se mueven para observarla.

Ese ropero parece tener agujeros que asemejan pecas, un trozo de madera esta tallado de manera que parece una coleta y tiene una franja roja que lo hace parecer un pantalón corto.

-Esa chica no parece estar en buena forma, quizá debería enseñarle algunas cosas –Dice el ropero analizándola.

Tras unos minutos de dar vueltas por el palacio termina en la cocina completamente cansada y hambrienta, demasiadas habitaciones y nada, ni siquiera se ha topado con la enorme bestia.

-Literalmente este lugar es un manicomio ¿Cómo puede estar nevando si apenas es mediodía? –Observa afuera y ve el sol en su máximo apogeo y en agosto solo cae nieve de noche. El castillo definitivamente es una locura.

Se sienta harta en una de las sillas y observa los platos y la tetera, quizá la silla en la que este sentada se esfuerce por respirar. Es decir ya vio un reloj y candelabro hablar y juraría que también vio un violín tocarse a sí mismo, parecía disfrutarlo pero no puede estar segura, paso muy rápido del lugar.

-Disculpa jovencita ¿Te perdiste? –La tetera voltea revelando un rostro maternal con pestañas largas y pintura roja que asemeja maquilla.

Una taza rota de un lado voltea con ella y ve que su boca tiene un pedazo de porcelana que asemeja a un diente sobresalido.

Lori vuelve a abrir los ojos con impresión, ahora cree que si se volvió loca.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no somos malas personas. Soy Rita y ella es mi hija Lily –Mueve los ojos señalando la taza.

La taza hace sonidos de bebé indicando que es apenas un infante. A lori eso le parece adorable.

-Literalmente eres lo más lindo del mundo, no sería capaz de beber de ti por miedo a lastimarte –Dice en tono adorable.

-¿Tienes sed? Déjame ayudarte, no está caliente pero es algo –Rita se mueve y le sirve de su interior en otra taza.

Lori acepta con gusto la taza y le da un enorme sorbo, para estar frio es muy bueno, incluso mejor que el caliente. Lo llamara té helado, se vendería bien en los veranos.

-Espero que te haya gustado, no recibo muchos invitados así que no tengo mucha práctica –Comenta algo apenada.

-Descuida señora Rita, es muy bueno ¿Puedo servirme un poco más?

-Date el gusto amor –Siente como Lori la toma y vacía su liquido interno.

-Delicioso –Suspira satisfecha.

Las tres ríen un poco y empiezan a charlar las típicas cosas como gustos, disgustos e historia familiar. Llega a contarle por qué se encuentra dentro del castillo, a ese punto siente algunas lágrimas salir de ella. Sin su padre quedaría sola y no le gusta esa idea.

-Veo que la vida para tu padre es difícil, ya alguien viejo que necesita siempre cuidados. Descuida sé que vivir en una celda no es bueno pero al menos estará a salvo –Rita intenta consolar a Lori pero no hay nada bueno que sacar para la situación.

-No sería libre y eso es una horrible forma de morir; Pero si logro hacer que por lo menos el salga sé que será capaz de llegar al pueblo durante el día y será cuidado por Lincoln –Sonríe al pensar en ese muchacho tan atento que le prometió ayudarla en lo que sea. Realmente lo ama como si fuera su hermano menor.

-Ese niño del que hablas suena como alguien maravilloso. Ojala yo hubiera tenido un hijo como él –Rita suspira triste.

-¿Qué me dice de Lily? –Pregunta Lori intrigada.

-Dije hijo Lori, tengo nueve hijas en total pero siempre quise un varón capaz de cuidarlas y tratarlas con el cariño que necesitan, en este mundo siento que ellas necesitan un hermano que las proteja –Pone un rostro de melancolía y ve el exterior. Sabe que si nada cura a Bobby entonces nunca tendrá esa oportunidad…No engaña a nadie, esa época ya paso.

Lori pone un semblante triste y le da una palmada a Rita, Lily las observa triste por ver a su madre de esa forma.

-Al menos a falta de un hijo tengo nueve hijas maravillosas –Intenta sonreír pero no es capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Quisiera mostrarme el resto del castillo? –Pide Lori tratándola de animar, le da una `pequeña mueca alegre para que funcione.

-Si querida pero tendrás que llevarnos con ese carrito, y luego la cena estará lista. Bobby comprenderá que comas en el comedor, después de todo él no es un salvaje aunque no lo creas –Comenta Rita algo más alegre.

-Esa será literalmente una cena incomoda –Traga saliva por el miedo.

Dentro de otra mazmorra con celdas Lynn se encuentra asustado mientras esa enorme bestia lo observa con ira, esperando lentamente el segundo en el que se le abalance para comérselo. Puede sentir el sudor pasar por su cuerpo lentamente.

La bestia le arroja un trozo de pan y le desliza una jarra con agua.

Lynn las toma algo confundido mientras ve como su captor suspira con pesadez.

-Escuche señor yo no quiero comérselo si es eso a lo que teme, sinceramente me gusta más la ternera. Lo mantengo cautivo a usted porque detesto la gente que entra a mi propiedad, siempre hay saqueadores que quieren llevarse tesoros y hay algo muy importante aquí que quiero mantener a salvo. Pero al menos sé que usted ni loco volvería ¿Puedo tener su palabra de que nadie sabrá de la existencia de este palacio? –Saca sus colmillos para intimidarle y escucha el enrome trago de saliva por parte de su rehén.

-Prometido –Responde nervioso.

-Excelente, ahora déjeme le aclaro eso a otra huésped mal educada que rondaba en mis bosques –Abre el candado mientras ve como el señor camina lleno de nervios.

Durante el recorrido por el palacio Lori observa el salón principal, un enorme lugar donde cabrían por lo menos cien personas, sin duda el color dorado hace que resalte mucho el lugar. Es tan brillante que incluso ve su reflejo en el suelo.

Rita le explica que el palacio tiene alrededor de veinte habitaciones distribuidas en cuatro pisos, seis letrinas y cuatro pozos para sacar agua. Todas las alas están disponibles a excepción del ala este, nadie tiene permitido acceder a ese lugar.

-Rita, dijiste que tienes nueve hijas pero solo veo a Lily ¿Dónde están el resto?

-Bueno ellas suelen estar por aquí manteniendo el castillo limpio o jugando para matar el tiempo, siendo objetos no tienen mucho que hacer –Responde Rita alegre.

-¿Acaso Lisa y Leni son hijas tuyas? –Pregunta Lori recordando a esas dos.

-Si lo son, usualmente ellas reciben a las curiosas que han llegado pensando en que cada joven perdida seria la indicada –Suspira algo decepcionado.

-¿Indicada? –Se confunde por esa palabra.

-Ignora eso, veamos si nos podemos tomar con alguna de mis hijas –Rita observa todo el salón pero ninguna de sus hijas se encuentra cerca.

-¿Qué hay en el ala este? –Pregunta Lori algo curiosa, hay algo en los lugares prohibidos que siempre llaman la atención.

-Ahí está la vida de nuestro amo –Susurra una voz en a las espaldas de ellas.

Las tres gritan y Lori por poco suelta a Rita y Lily pero logra sostenerlas con firmeza.  
Detrás de ella ven un plumero negro con algunas plumas que le cubrían la parte superior haciéndolo parecer cabello y tiene dos brazos de madera con plumas blancas.

-¡Lucy no asustes a nuestra invitada! –La regaña su madre irritada.

-Suspiro. Lo siento madre y bienvenida a nuestro hogar, soy Lucy y vivo aquí con mi madre y mis hermanas.

Lori solo le extiende la mano para saludarla formalmente, recibe de buena gana el apretón pero su mano queda algo empolvada.

-Solo intenta no buscar nada en esa ala, es por seguridad –Lucy se posiciona junto a su madre y las sigue al comedor. Sin darse cuenta ya pasaron las horas y la cena esta lista para servirse.

Una campana suena pidiendo que se dirijan al comedor. Las cuatro van con gusto al comedor. Lori se siente entusiasmada porque desde los doce no come una comida ajena.

Ya en el comedor Lori observa la enorme mesa del lugar, es enorme y las sillas son muy acolchonadas, al menos unos doce puestos disponibles puede contar.

Lori ve su taza de café y se relame los labios para beberla.

-¿Crema o azúcar? –Preguntan dos voces al unísono.

Lori voltea y ve dos contenedores para crema y azúcar, tenían una sonrisa con dos piezas negras en el frente haciéndolos parecer dientes faltantes.

Una de las dos tazas tiene tres líneas en cada ojo haciendo que parezcan pestañas y tiene una pequeña tiara encima.

La otra solo dos pestañas y un tapadera roja encima.

-La de la tiara es Lola y la de la roja es Lana –Dice Rita con una sonrisa.

-Creo que pediré crema –Pide Lori.

-¡Te lo dije Lana! Toda señorita necesita crema para mantener su figura, descuida cariño soy baja en grasas –Lola le da una mirada presumida a su hermana.

Lana solo le saca la lengua y luego la mira con algo de molestia.

-Lana descuida, quizá alguien más pida azúcar después –La consuela Rita con dulzura.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo y de repente aparece la bestia cayendo del techo, como si hubiera dado un fuerte salto desde donde nadie lo vio.

-¿Quién la dejo salir? –Pregunta Bobby muy molesto.

Todas se ocultan detrás de Rita llenas de miedo, la pequeña Lily empieza a llorar.

-¡Lori! –Lynn corre a su hija y le da un fuerte abrazo sin importarle que la bestia este frente a ellos.

-¡Padre estas bien! –Lori devuelve el abrazo a su padre. Pero ahora se da cuenta de que están frente a un enorme monstruo con mirada asesina.

-Les dije específicamente que no la liberaran hasta que tuviera mi permiso de salir, no me interesa si no la vio no me arriesgare a nada –Grita Bobby con furia, voltea a Lisa y Leni quienes observaban desde atrás.

Al lado de ellas hay un violín con agujeros similares a pecas y ojos con algo de pintura morada, una campana con dos dientes frontales enormes y la parte superior tiene unos dobleces que la hacen parecer una cola de caballo.

-Siempre hacen esto, son irresponsables y les especifique que no liberen a mis rehenes hasta que dé la orden –Tira la mesa con violencia y observa a ese padre abrazando de manera sobreprotectora a su hija. Al menos tiene el suficiente valor como para pelear por su hija, ojala su madre haya hecho eso en lugar de abandonarlo por su condición.

-Por favor perdónenos, no nos acercaremos a su palacio nunca. Lo prometemos –Lynn se ve bastante tembloroso y suplicante.

Bobby respira con furia mientras los observa directamente pensando en una solución para su problema, solo ve algo lógico para ambos.

Ya en la noche Lynn es arrojado del palacio con violencia y una mochila con un cuchillo y suficientes alimentos para su viaje de regreso a casa.

-Su hija sabe demasiado y lo la dejare ir pero usted tiene derecho a irse –Dice en tono frio.

-Por favor no le haga daño –Suplica el hombre lleno de dolor.

-No lo hare pero de ahora en adelante me servirá el resto de sus días. Una lástima que es muy joven pero por lo menos no será un mueble.

Cierra el portón con violencia dejando a Lynn solo en la noche, a su suerte y sin nada más que correr al pueblo por ayuda.

Notas del autor.

1 Sé que esta no es mi historia más popular pero igual les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, no merecen eso y me disculpo.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
